Una Visita Inesperada
by Babyfairie
Summary: Unos escandalosos golpes sorprenden a Kristen en la madrugada... Quien podria necesitarla con tanta urgencia a esa hora?


OK Este es mi segundo One-shot. No estoy muy segura de este. Me cuesta escribir sobre R&K pero que me da miedo salirme de lo que realmente son ellos. Quiero decir, no es que yo conozca su relacion, por lo que hay veces me auto critico el subjetizar una relacion que es real y que tal vez este alejada del concepto que yo tengo de ella. En Fin… espero la disfruten.

**Declaro**: **NO** conozco a Robert Pattinson ni a Kristen Stewart. No conozco detalles de su relación. Ni tampoco quiero dar una mala o equivocada imagen de ellos. TODO lo que van a leer a continuación no es más que producto de mi imaginación... cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia ;)

* * *

**Una Visita Inesperada**

Unos golpes escandalosos me sacaron por completo de la pequeña fase de sueño a la que había logrado por fin entrar luego de una larga noche de insomnio. Los golpes eran tan urgentes y fuertes que fácilmente yo podría haber entrado en pánico.

Pero conocía perfectamente quien podría tocar sin pudor en mi puerta a las tres de la mañana y recibirme con una maldita sonrisa sin el menor altivo de remordimiento.

No me equivoque ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si esto ocurría fácilmente una vez por semana? No podía decir que sentía algún tipo de sorpresa por su abrupta visita, pero mis latidos no parecían acostumbrarse a la situación y tal vez nunca lo harían.

El porche estaba oscuro, solo distinguía su gran figura, su pelo revuelto y su olor a licor característico en este tipo de horas del día.

-Tu ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que eras _tu_ a esta hora? – Bufe mientras me apartaba para que entrara. Pero el no se movió. ¿Qué diablos? Busque con mis manos el interruptor que había junto a la puerta. Definitivamente frente a mi no estaba el Rob que yo estaba esperando

Frente a mi estaba un Robert ahogado en el alcohol. Sus ojos diminutos no enfocaban nada y por su expresión parecía en otra dimensión. En cuanto por fin se digno a dar un paso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en un extraño baile de lado a lado.

Mi primera reacción fue agarrar sus hombros, claramente si el perdía el equilibrio completamente, mi esfuerzo no iba a ser muy efectivo y posiblemente los dos terminaríamos en el piso. Pero trate de estabilizarlo de todos modos.

"¿Qué diablos paso contigo?" intente con todas mis fuerzas moverlo, llevarlo hasta el sofá del hall de la entrada "mírate, no eres siquiera ser humano" pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y comencé a caminar de espaldas intentando controlar su vaivén.

Pero en cuanto estuve a punto de conseguirlo, a solo un paso del sofá el se detuvo. No dio un paso más. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron apuntando hacia mi, pero jamás me miraron. Hasta ese momento. Una parte de su conciencia despertó y clavo su mirada en mi. Haciéndome consiente muy tarde de la proximidad que compartíamos.

"Kristen" balbuceo

"Rob muévete" no pude evitar halarlo de los costados de su chaqueta. Pero solo consiguió acercarnos más.

"Kristen estoy borracho" de nuevo balbuceo. Su lengua estaba totalmente sedada por el alcohol.

"Oh enserio? Como no me había dado cuenta" no pude evitar el sarcasmo. Pero me reí, realmente esta faceta de Rob era muy cómica.

"ni siquiera sé como diablos llegue aquí" bufo desviando un momento su perdida mirada, yo me reí también pero la risa se desvaneció en cuanto puso sus manos en mi hombro "solo sé que necesitaba verte"

"Rob…" le recrimine. Oh no, no de nuevo… pensé que esto había quedado en el pasado. Solo una vez había tenido a un Rob muy parecido al de ahora –solo que sobrio—diciéndome este tipo de cosas que aunque quería escuchar prefería no hacerlo.

Intente apartarme de el y lo hice tan bruscamente que sin querer lo empuje y entonces este de nuevo comenzó a tambalearse, obligándome a pararme de nuevo frente a el y sostenerlo.

"Maldita sea ¡mira como estas! ¿te quieres sentar por favor? Tengo que traerte algo de tomar" no pude evitar ser brusca, esta clase de situaciones me sacaban de si. Me ponían irritablemente nerviosa.

"no… yo necesito…" una de sus manos comenzó a dirigirse a mi rostro pero atrape su muñeca antes de que llegara a su destino apartándolo. "Kristen… necesito"

"necesitas sentarte y algo que te baje la borrachera, eso necesitas" corte cualquier tipo de cosa que el en su estúpida mente hubiera planeado decir y saque de algún lado oculto todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo girar a mi alrededor y empujándolo hacia el sofá… y ¡funciono!

"y ahora quédate ahí y no se te ocurra pararte por que si lo haces voy a quitarte la borrachera a golpes ¿entiendes?

Rob que estaba prácticamente desparramado en el sofá con sus ojos cerrados sonrió entre dientes. Yo deje salir un suspiro de alivio. Me di la vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

Pero solo había dado algunos pasos cuando sentí como me envestían por detrás, de alguna manera el se las ingenio para recuperar su equilibrio, tomarme de la cintura, girarme y no muy sutilmente tirarme contra la pared. Atrapada en medio de la enorme estructura de sementó y su cuerpo.

"Kristen" jadeo pegando su rostro al mío, sentía su respiración alterada estrellarse contra mi mejilla. Estaba realmente alterada, casi jadeaba. Sus manos en mi cintura y podía sentir como los pulgares presionaban mi vientre intentando mantenerme pegada a la pared.

"no Rob no lo hagas" le pedí con toda la seriedad que encontré en mi interior, aferrándome a mis principios que amenazaban con salir huyendo. Como siempre.

"¿¡Qué no haga que!?" me pregunto un poco alterado, alzando su voz. Sus palabras seguían estrellándose contra mi mejilla, solo tenia que girar un poco el rostro y nuestros labios se rozarían; pero no iba a hacerlo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo Kristen? … no te estoy besando, no estoy haciendo nada por lo que tengas que sentir cargo de conciencia con tu novio"

¿Novio? Pensé que Nikki le había dicho que…

"Solo quiero estar cerca de ti ¡maldita sea!" me grito molesto, los pequeños centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos se encargo de eliminarlos en cuanto presionando mi cadera me atrajo hacia el. También acerco su rostro más hacia mi cara. Su nariz presionaba mi mejilla y podía sentir sus labios en mi rostros, pero el no me daba besos, solo lo rozaba. Lo sentía aspirar fuertemente mientras se movía por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Su respiración acelerada, la pequeñas caricias que me hacían sus labios quietos, que no me besaban pero permanecían entre abiertos mientras movía su rostro por los costados del mío comenzaron a acelerar mi corazón, a nublar mi razón y a desearlo con desenfreno.

Quería gritarle que se detuviera, bueno… No, no quería hacerlo. Pero debía de todos modos. Solo que me era difícil pensar con claridad mientras siguiera concentrada en la posición de su boca en el final de mi mandíbula, cerca a mi oreja.

"Me encantas" Me dijo al odio y su aliento se estrello de nuevo en mi oído lo que me estremeció de una manera casi sub real "Me encantas, me encantas desde el primer día que te vi"

"eso no es cierto" objete ¿¡Diablos que te pasa Kristen!? Por que le seguía el juego… No podía evitarlo, por alguna razón en la que prefería no pensar me producía una extraña e increíble sensación escucharlo decir eso.

"Claro que si" afirmo "Tu sabes que si" movió su cabeza pegando su frente contra la mía para mirarme "sino fuera así ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo a la tres de la mañana aquí?"

"Estas borracho…" moví un poco mi rostro hacia un lado, su aliento se estrellaba contra mis labios y se estaba comenzando a volver una sensación insoportable

"¿Y que pasa? Sabes que podría repetirte las mismas palabras sobrio" continuo "no importa en que estado me encuentre me encantas de todos modos"

"ya Rob, mejor déjame te traigo algo de tomar" intente apartarme pero solo logre que sus manos apretaran mas mis caderas, que me pegara más a la pared y el se apretara mas contra mi. De pronto miro fijamente mis labios y mi aliento inmediatamente se contuvo

"te quiero dar un beso" entonces se inclino hacia mi, quería besarlo, solo Dios sabia cuanto deseaba besar a este hombre. Pero no. No podía hacerlo.

Aparte mi rostro y el beso mi mejilla, muy cerca a la comisura de mis labios. Sin embargo el no reacciono de mala manera ante mi rechazo. Sus labios se mantuvieron en mi mejilla, besándola con dulzura. Con suave y mojado beso que no era hacia mas que aumentar mis latidos. Lo sentí despegar una y otra vez sus labios de mi piel para después al segundo volverme a besar.

Sus manos que estaban cada una en los costados de mi cadera se deslizaron hasta mi espalda y me atrajeron mas hacia el, envolviéndome completamente en su abrazo.

El continuo besándome la mejilla, descendió por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello y luego finalizo en mi hombro. No eran besos sensuales, parecía que la pasión con la que me envistió contra la pared hacia unos segundos se había transformado en dulzura. De pronto lo sentí hundir su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro. Lo sentía inhalar y exhalar fuertemente.

No tiene nada de malo abrazarlo, me dije a mi misma en cuanto mis brazos se enredaron en su espalda.

"Por que no me quieres Kristen?" Me pregunto de repente.

Me quede en blanco ¿Qué podía responderle que no le hiriera? Que tenia un novio… bueno, ahora mismo no, habíamos terminado pero que de todos modos iba a volver con el por que no era capaz de dejarlo pese a que desde hace mucho había dejado de sentir junto a el los sentimientos que Robert despertaba en ese momento.

No quería pensar en mis sentimientos hacia Rob, me había repetido tantas veces que era atracción, una tentación más en el camino , una tentación de la que me arrepentiría si me dejaba arrastrar por ella. Yo tenia una relación estable, una persona a la que amaba y que no iba a dejar ir por que algo superficial se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

"No sigas, estas borracho… no sabes lo que dices"

"¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Rob!..." Le pedí

"Dime que me crees"

"Rob, vamos al asiento… te acuestas, se te baja la borrachera y hablamos de lo que quieras… pero.."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, antes de que mi mente pudiera procesar la imagen de su rostro a punto de envestir su boca contra la mía: simplemente paso.

Sus mojados y suaves labios acariciaron los míos. Odiaba lo cálidos y dulces que podían resultar sus labios al simplemente envolver los míos en una pequeña caricia como esa.

Reaccione girando mi rostro hacia un lado de nuevo, odiándome a mi misma al rechazarlo de nuevo. La culpa me arrastraba al ser consiente de que una parte de mi se sentía feliz de aquel beso imprevisto, esa parte de mi que quería que de nuevo yo dejara caer mi defensa y el volviera a besarme de esa manera imprevista. Quería que el intentara robarme de nuevo un beso, eso aliviaría las culpas y yo podría mentirme a mi misma justificándome que simplemente el fue quien me beso y yo no lo vi venir.

Pero eso era otra mentira, como el hecho de estar atrapada por Rob. Sabia que si yo realmente quisiera alejarme de el podría golpearlo y empujarlo. Rob no es que fuera muy hábil y fuerte.

Pero no quería, no podía alejarme más de el. Al rechazarlo yo misma rechazaba lo que yo sentía y eso era suficiente sacrificio, no creo que pudiera hacer otro.

"¿Por qué te quitas?"

"¿Qué quieres que haga que deje que me beses?" le pregunte con sarcasmo

"sii!"

"Rob! De verdad esto no va para ningún lado"

"dame un beso… solo un beso y te prometo que me largo… si me das solo un beso caminar a mi hotel borracho y lloviendo valdrá la pena"

"no te puedes ir borracho y lloviendo… estas demente"

"¿Entonces que se supone que haga? … no puedo tenerte cerca y estar lejos de ti al mismo tiempo"

"por que no te sientas y yo te traigo algo… "

"¡Que no quiero nada!" Me grito "Te quiero a ti, maldita sea!"

"Ya te dije que no!" Lo empuje lejos de mi y me aleje de el.

Los dos podíamos ser muy orgullosos, podíamos gritarnos y llenarnos de rabia cuando nos peleábamos. Ambos éramos impulsivos y tremendamente irritables cuando estábamos juntos y en desacuerdo con algo.

"Como quieras…" Murmuro suavemente pero cargado de rabia, podía sentirlo. Lo conocía muy bien. Conocía como fruncía su ceño y caminaba más extraño de lo normal como pisando mas fuerte el suelo. Lo vi caminar hacia la puerta, justo antes de llegar a ella se tambaleo a punto de caerse y recordé que estaba bastante borracho.

"A donde demonios vas?" Me acerque a el.

"no creo que te importe" abrió la puerta

"si me importa" me atravesé en su camino deteniéndolo.

"Querías que me fuera… eso voy hacer" intento esquivarme y pasar a mi lado pero de nuevo lo cerré

"¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? No te puedes ir así"

"Kristen quítate" sus ojos adormilados por el alcohol no me miraban, seguían mirando al frente con su seño aun fruncido. Quería hacerse el rudo… esta bien!, el sabia perfectamente que yo también podía ser ruda.

"¡Ya te dije que no!" Le grite empujándolo para atrás "Te vas a quedar aquí" lo empuje de nuevo haciéndolo retroceder mientras alzaba mas mi voz "y te vas a tomar un jodido café y luego vas acostarte a dormir en el sofá hasta que se te pase" lo empuje de nuevo.

"Kristen!" Me advirtió mirándome a los ojos con rabia "me voy, no me empujes mas" no es como si me diera miedo la advertencia en sus ojos de que no le gustaba que lo empujara, sabia que lo ultimo que el haría seria ponerme una mano encima.

"Maldita sea Rob, deja de comportarte como un niño … no tienes que hacer un drama y llamar la atención… de verdad que necesitas que se te baje la maldita borrachera para ver si por fin piensas con claridad"

"Por que mas bien tu no te quitas y me voy… no necesito que me bajes la borrachera… no necesito nada de ti… así como pude llegar aquí puedo llegar a mi hotel, quítate Kristen"

"No quiero!"

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo ya te deje en paz… déjame ahora tu" Con una mano me tomo del hombro y me aparto, fue brusco más no agresivo. Simplemente me quito de su camino y el sabia que tenia que ser rápido y usar su fuerza por que sabia que yo podía ser experta en oponer resistencia.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido y me volvía loca el hecho de que pudiera salir al pasillo, ahí no podría detenerlo ni por error. Tendría que ponerme a gritarle y a golpearlo y formaríamos un espectáculo que seguro llegaría a oídos de todo el mundo.

En cuanto lo vi cruzar la puerta no encontré otra salida más que rendirme y dejar caer mi orgullo, estaba claro que el lado agresivo no estaba resultando.

"Rob por favor ¿Si? No hagas esto… no puedo salir gritando que te quedes ahí afuera… no te vayas, te lo pido"

"Adiós Kristen" Me dijo sin voltearse

"Haz lo por mi" Le suplique, me sentía como una estúpida; pero sinceramente no se me ocurría otra manera "quédate por favor" le suplique de nuevo intentado sonar lo más triste y sufrida posible. No era algo que se me diera muy bien.

De pronto el se volteo de nuevo y nuevamente me tomo por sorpresa con la rapidez que envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me beso.

Esta vez mis labios no recibieron una suave caricia, esta vez toda la extensión de su boca se apodero de ellos. Por un segundo no reaccione y mis brazos inconscientes se aferraron a su cuello. Pero eso fue unos cuantos segundos hasta que separe de nuevo mi rostro del suyo

"que estas haciendo?"

"querías que me quedara no?"

"Si, pero.."

"entonces cállate" una de sus manos tomo mi rostro con firmeza y lo giro para besarme. Estaba atrapada, esta vez el me tenia entre sus brazos dispuesto a usar toda la fuerza que tuviera para no dejarme escapar y parecía que mi cuerpo tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer seguir luchando.

Amaba la dulce humedad de sus labios besando los míos, con intensidad, con pasión y con desenfreno. Como combinaba la pasión y la ternura. Podía decir que hace mucho eso había dejado de ocurrir en mi relación. Hace mucho no deseaba besar a mi novio por horas como deseaba con Rob.

Su lengua acariciaba y seducía mis labios antes de adentrarse a mi boca. Su labio inferior era tan perfecto que era casi un pecado. Poder morderlo y saborearlo era algo tan deliciosamente inexplicable.

La necesidad no parecía acabar, cada vez parecía que la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpo era insuficiente. Podía sentir sus dedos apretar mis caderas y atraerme mas hacia el, aunque era imposible acortar mas la distancia. A mi me pasaba lo mismo, enterraba mis manos en su pelo, luego apretaba su cuello y mas tarde enterraba mis dedos en su rostro. Era como si la pasión se estuviera saliendo de las manos y no pudiéramos tener lo suficiente el uno del otro.

Se despego en un gemido de mis labios, su aliento me estaba enloqueciendo era tibio, delicioso una mezcla para nada desagradable de licor y cigarrillo. Era tan el, que resultaba simplemente irresistible.

"Me encantas, me encantas, me encantas" repitió lo más rápido que pudo con una de esas sornrisas de el como las de un niño que eran arrebatadoras y luego volvió a besarme, me besaba con pasión la mejilla y la barbilla, con besos mojados y sensuales.

De pronto comenzó a guiarme torpemente al sofá, ambos caímos en el bruscamente. Digamos que su sentido de equilibro gracias al alcohol y al momento que estábamos viviendo no era muy bueno. Los dos nos reimos.

Se monto encima mía y continuo besándome, el no estaba haciendo ni el menor esfuerzo para evitar que todo el peso de su cuerpo se concentrara en mi. Lo que no me ayudaba mucho para poder respirar pero realmente no me importaba.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente descompensadas, el respiraba como un animal salvaje, parecía que la pasión se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Mi respiración no estaba muy lejos de la suya en realidad.

Nos continuamos besando un rato más, el había guiado una de mis piernas hacia su cintura invitándome a que la rodeara con ella mientras el la acariciaba de arriba a bajo sin parar de besarme. Un baile con movimientos sugerentes dio inicio. Nuestros cuerpos se envestian, el presionaba su cadera contra la mia, mientras yo me arqueaba sin poder evitarlo para ayudarlo a vencer la distancia.

Era absurdo pese al tiempo que llevábamos, a la hora de la madrugada y al estado de ambos que aun no consiguiéramos saciar la sed que sentíamos por el otro. Habían sido muchos meses de represión que no serian fáciles de llenar.

Pero yo no podía seguir, esto iba a irse lejos y no estaba segura si seria capaz de enfrentar lo que pudiera sentir después si dejaba que algo llegara más allá.

"Rob…" me asusto lo ronca que sonó mi voz al gemir involuntariamente su nombre

¿Qué?" me pregunto al tiempo que volvía atrapar mi boca con la suya. Por un instante me nublo la cabeza de nuevo pero recupere mis fuerzas de nuevo.

"Rob creo que deberíamos parar" le dije por fin, de pronto el miro a los ojos de nuevo. Parecía que ya se le estaba bajando la borrachera

"¿eso quieres?" me pregunto. Pude ver de nuevo que el dolor podría asomarse en su rostro. Así que busque hacerlo con tacto.

"si" le dije pero me acerque de nuevo a su boca y le di un pequeño y suave beso. El quedo algo aturdido; desubicado, no tenia muy claro como tomarse las cosas.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje suavemente hacia atrás tratando de estar lo más calmada posible. El se sentó a mi lado y ambos nos quedamos en silencio un segundo.

En mi no había ese remordimiento que hubo las veces anteriores cuando grabábamos Twilight en Oregón. En ese entonces tampoco había estado con mi novio, pero tampoco podía ver mis sentimientos por Rob tan claros como lo hacia en este momento.

Tal vez haber cortado con Michael había sido una buena decisión, la verdad que no sabia que tan capaz era yo de dejarlo. Mi cumpleaños sin el había sido algo confuso y de alguna manera doloroso… no tan doloroso como había pensando que seria, ciertamente había sido un dolor bastante sobre llevable, La verdad es que no me acostumbraba y no podía ver mi vida sin el.

Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro si quería seguir viviendo esa vida a la que me había acostumbrado tantos años, tal vez aun tenia miedo de dejar de ser la niña que ya definitivamente no era.

Por otro lado temía tomar una mala decisión. Mas cuando todo el mundo quiere decirte que te conviene y que no; y lo equivocada que puedes estar al tomar determinada decisión por más que lo desees.

La verdad prefería no pensar más en eso, las ultimas veces que lo había hecho terminaba lamentándome y cometiendo errores. Tal vez lo que esta bien para ti no esta bien para otros y tenia que dejar de pensar en eso y hacer lo que yo quería sin lamentarlo. Sinceramente no quería arruinar esa noche y no iba a pensar en ello en ese momento.

"Kristen.."

"¿Quieres un café?" pregunte. No, Rob. No quiero hablar en este momento, no lo arruinemos. Quería decirle "Yo quiero uno" le dije intentando persuadirlo para que se sacara cualquier cosa que tuviera en su cabeza.

"esta bien" acepto. Me pare del asiento y el hizo lo mismo, lo mire confusa.

"Rob quédate, yo lo hago… no tardo"

"Ya estoy bien" alzo los ojos "aun mareado pero creo que más estable, déjame ayudarte"

Le dedique una mirada analizante para asegurarme que fuera cierto. El reprimió una sonrisa haciendo una cara graciosa intentado parecer normal. La verdad es que normal, normal no estaba. El alcohol aun seguía en su cabeza, pero por lo menos ya se podía decir que era de nuevo ser humano.

"OK, puedes acompañarme a hacerlo… pero tu no vas a mover un dedo, no quiero que incendies el hotel"

"seguro" respondió con sarcasmo alzando los ojos al cielo de nuevo.

Como podía ser que una decisión tan equivocada me hiciera tan feliz, como podía ser que una felicidad tan fácil y autentica pudiera ser mala. Con el siempre todo era así. No necesitamos explicar lo que sentíamos, los dos lo entendíamos a la perfección. No habia nada que decir, ninguna manera determinada para actuar, el era mi amigo y no importaba lo que habia pasado ni lo que pasara mañana, eso no iba a cambiar. El jamas dearia de ser mi amigo al convertirse en mi amante.

Muy seguramente no volveriamos hablar de lo que habia pasado esta noche, por lo menos no lo hariamos _esta _Noche. Volviamos a ser el y yo, como siempre. Sin presiones, sin nombres, sin problema. Todo de nuevamente libre, facil, feliz. Yo era más que nunca la verdadera Kristen a su lado.

"I really appreciate following your gut instinct even though it's not necessarily the right thing to do."-Kstew

"**You don't need to give reasons for the things you do—you just have to do what you want.** And sometimes the thing that seems messed up to everyone else is what's right for you. You have to do it and not be ashamed of it."-Kstew

**Don't settle, follow your gut, follow your heart.** That's why I like this movie."-KStew

* * *

OK que les parecio? Sinceramente no estoy muy segura del final, pero creo que entienden que me intente ubicar en las grabaciones de New Moon cuando aun nuestro querido MA no desaparecia del todo. No sé, es como una de las historias que me he creado en la cabeza, que tal vez debi dejar en mi cabeza… pero que más da.


End file.
